LA SEPARACIÓN
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Secuela de "DOS EXTRAÑOS" William se cansa de Grell y lo envía lejos, en su corazón no hay lugar para el trabajo y para Grell al mismo tiempo.


**ONE SHOT. CONTINUACIÓN DE MI ULTIMO FIC "DOS EXTRAÑOS", EN UN PRINCIPIO "DOS EXTRAÑOS" SERIA SOLO ESE CAPITULO, UNA IDEA SIMPLE SIN PRINCIPIO NI FINAL. PERO ME HE ANIMADO A ESCRIBIR LA TRILOGÍA.  
**

**Este capitulo sera un tanto más largo, ojala no cumpla con la vieja frase "_segundas partes nunca fueron buenas "_ jajja aunque más que segunda parte es un previo a...**

**Feliz lectura. Kuroshitsuji y los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**

* * *

William suspira con fastidio y arroja a un lado los documentos que examinaba hace unos instantes, un punzante dolor de cabeza lo ataca, no entiende porque Sutcliff no puede trabajar sin cometer errores, "¿a caso pide mucho?", día a día, reportes y quejas sobre su empleado, muertes injustificadas, cadáveres desollados sin razón, trabajo atrasado y horas extra son el pan de cada día, William no lo entiende, pensó que al corresponder los sentimientos del pelirrojo este se aplicaría en el trabajo, pero solo parecía empeorar, William no deseaba regalos ni besos, lo único que pedía como prueba de amor era que el pelirrojo cumpliera con sus deberes, solo eso, ya había intentado con todos los castigo inimaginables, cariño, sexo, golpes, reducciones salariales, descenso de categoría, todo y nada parecía funcionar.

_**-¿Me llamaste Will querido?-**_ Grell entra a su oficina en ese momento, hace más de una hora que lo llamo y este engreído hombre amanerado no se dignaba a aparecer.

**_-Sutcliff, nuevamente hay más reportes y quejas sobre ti.-_** William dice molesto.

_**-Vamos cariño, sabes que hago mi mejor esfuerzo, de verdad no puedes castigarme por amarte tanto.-**_ el pelirrojo habla mientras se acomoda en el regazo de su jefe, las ultima frase la dice con un tono de lujuria susurrada al oído de su amante estoico.

_**-Sutcliff.-**_ reprende William.

**_-Will, tu boca dice no, pero tu cuerpo me dice que si cariño.-_** Grell dice entre risitas, mientras provoca la excitación de su novio y jefe.

William suspira y levanta al pelirrojo de su asiento incomodo, de verdad lo que Grell quiere Grell lo consigue, William observa el reloj de la pared, solo media hora falta para que su jornada termine, _"no hará daño si se retira antes por primera vez en su vida ¿cierto?". _Los segadores de almas se marchan del despacho, decenas de miradas los acusan, todo el despacho sabe que son amantes, esto no esta prohibido pero le ha causado muchos problemas al gerente, aunque ha querido mantener un perfil bajo con respecto a su relación con el pelirrojo, es obvio que tiene favoritismos con la parca roja.

Al llegar a casa William suspira, el lugar esta desordenado, el quiere mucho a su pelirrojo amante, pero no esta muy de acuerdo en vivir juntos, el necesita su espacio personal libre del desorden libre del rojo, libre de Grell, pero los pucheros y berrinches de la parca lo han obligado a acceder, aunque no le ha permitido a Grell traer muchas cosas a su departamento, el pelirrojo se ha extendido cual enredadera.

Grell entra a la cocina y toma una botella de vino, la abre y sirve dos copas, una para el y una para William, el moreno no considera buena idea beber, pues sabe que el pelirrojo tomara hasta lograr emborrachar a ambos y tener sexo loco y salvaje, mismo que William en su sano juicio se niega a practicar. Pero como ya hemos dicho, lo que Grell quiere, Grell lo tiene, aunque pagaría caro por unas horas de diversión.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se cuelan entre las cortinas por la ventana, la luz molesta al durmiente William, gira sobre su costado para no irrumpir su sueño, pero un bulto a su lado le impide terminar la maniobra, William abre los ojos, todo es borroso, no recuerda bien que paso anoche, pero un agradable aroma a rosas le dice quien le acompaña en la cama, "Grell", el moreno sonríe pero de repente su corazón se acelera, late con mucha fuerza, el moreno se sienta rápido y busca sus gafas en la mesita de noche, no las encuentra, empieza a maldecir mientras las busca por el suelo y esto despierta al pelirrojo.

Grell se levanta de su lugar, le duele un poco la cabeza, tiene algo de resaca, bebió demasiado anoche, pero este dolor valió la pena por lo que hizo con su amante, le duele todo el cuerpo, la parca se levanta y consigue los anteojos de William, se inclina en el piso frente a el y se los coloca.

Ahora William ya no esta ciego, es un alivio para el, pero algo esta mal, el moreno mira el reloj de su recamara, 12:00 pm, es medio día y sigue en su casa, debió salir desde las 6:00 am.

William se pone de pie rápido y comienza a vestirse, una mano delgada lo toma por la muñeca, Grell sonríe y hace un gesto invitándolo a regresar a la suave cama, William frunce el ceño, la resaca lo esta matando, sabia que no era bueno permitirle a Grell entrar a su vida. El hombre se suelta bruscamente del agarre de su subordinado y amante, empuja a grell con el hombro para abrirse paso fuera de la recamara, Grell pierde el equilibrio y cae en la cama, esta algo sorprendido, de repente algo golpea bruscamente su rostro, William le arroja su ropa y le exige vestirse, puede notar en la cara de su amante la ira inconmensurable.

**_-Es muy tarde Sutcliff, te lo dije anoche, no debimos beber, ahora vístete debemos darnos prisa._**- William dijo después de arrojar la ropa al pelirrojo.

_**-Will, cálmate, hay tiempo.**_- Grell trata de calmar el ambiente.

_**-¿Tiempo?, maldita sea Sutcliff, no puedes hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ti y en tus idioteces?, tu ineptitud nos perjudica a todos, no solo a mi , toda tu holgazanería afecta a todo el despacho.-**_ William ya no piensa en lo que dice, las palabras salen sin control de sus labios.

_**-De verdad no entiendo como puedo amarte, eres horrible.-** _William sigue despotricando contra el pelirrojo que aun sigue en la cama, este esta en shock y no se mueve, Grell se aferro a las sabanas, sus ojos se comienzan a llenar de lagrimas, claro que no es nuevo el echo de que William lo insulte, incluso le ha propinado golpizas tremendas jamas olvidara cuando aterrizo sobre su caneo enterrándolo en el pavimento la noche que lo salvo de morir en manos del mayordomo Sebastian, pero esto, esto era muy distinto, Grell no lo podía explicar, tal vez era por la resaca, no lo sabia pero estas palabras de su amante para el lo estaban lastimando en serio.

**_-No llores, si veo una sola lagrima salir de tus ojos, juro que te daré motivos para llorar de por vida Sutcliff.-_** William amenazo al ahora pequeño y humillado pelirrojo, lo tomo del brazo, tan fuerte que seguro sus agarre dejaría un moretón muy feo y lo saco de la cama, tirándolo al suelo.

**_-Te quiero en la oficina en cuanto llegues al despacho, no consentiré más tu mal comportamiento.-_** William salio de la habitación y azoto la puerta al salir.

* * *

La ira del gerente se multiplico por diez al llegar al trabajo, más quejas contra Sutcliff, además de que hoy tendría la visita de los aspirantes a shinigami, más el terrible dolor de cabeza y no era todo, William fue llamado por sus superiores, estaba en problemas y todo por culpa de Sutcliff.

Las quejas y reportes sobre la parca roja llegaron a oídos de los ancianos de la corte, si William ya no era capaz de controlar a su empleado, ellos tenían que actuar rápido. Para William, la decisión tomada fue un gran alivio, una carga menos sobre su espalda cansada.

Grell llego al despacho, tenia un semblante realmente fatigado, todos se sorprendieron el pelirrojo trato de llegar pronto a la oficina de William para no tener más problemas ni oír las preguntas impertinentes de sus compañeros, pero fue detenido por Eric.

**_-Sutcliff, parece que te arrollo un camión.-_** se burlo el rubio, pero esa palabras llegaron a oídos sordos, Grell paso de largo.

**_¿Grell?.-_ **Eric alcanzo a su compañero y pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz, aunque el pelirrojo era difícil de tratar, cuando no estaban peleando ellos eran amigos por así decirlo.

**_-Eric, si vienes a molestarme, créeme que no estoy de humor.-_** amenazo el menor.

_**-Sutcliff!, Slingby!-**_ William venia en camino de regreso y pudo ver a sus dos empleados hablando en la entrada de su oficina.

El gerente y su rojo subordinado se encerraron el la oficina, dejando a Eric fuera y muy confundido.

**_-Will, yo... de verdad lo siento, no quería causarte problemas, por favor discúlpame -_** Grell quería arreglar las cosas con su amante, pero lo que estaba por escuchar terminaría por romper aun más su corazón.

_**-Calla Sutcliff, olvídate ya de eso...-**_ ante estas palabras Grell sonrió, _"¿ había sido perdonado?"._

**_-Tu no volverás a causarme problemas.-_** Grell se preocupo un poco por lo que estaba escuchando.

_**-Los superiores han tomado una decisión, visto el echo de que ya no puedo ni estoy dispuesto a lidiar con tu ineptitud, seras transferido a otra sucursal, dime a donde quieres ir, te enviare a donde tu desees y espero que en otro lugar te comportes y dejes de causar problemas.-**_ William dijo mientras buscaba en sus cajones las formas necesarias para los tramites de re-ubicación, todo el tiempo en que hablo no volteo a ver a su empleado, en ninguna ocasión ni un poco.

_**-Will...-**_ Grell entro en pánico, su amado William se estaba deshaciendo de el, _¿así tan fácil? ¿estaba harto de el?, ¿su amor se había terminado? o ¿es que nunca le amo?. _Grell no quería escucharlo, se tapo los oídos y comenzó a tararear una melodía extraña y sin sentido.

**_-Idiota, desgraciado.- _**Grell abofeteo a su jefe y salio de la oficina azotando la puerta, corrió hasta su propia oficina y comenzó a empacar sus cosas en un caja, no quería estar en el edificio ni un momento más. Al terminar se dirigió al apartamento de William, por sus pocas pertenencias que había metido de contrabando, una vez todo listo, arrojo la llave al sillón y cerro la puerta, no mendigaría el "afecto" de ese hombre desalmado, si no lo quería en su vida, estaba más que perfecto.

La jornada laboral termino y William regreso a su casa, la puerta de su departamento estaba abierta, esto le molesto, Grell siempre era tan descuidado, al entrar, noto que muchas cosas estaban tiradas, el pelirrojo desquito su ira contra el lugar, el segador obscuro frunció el ceño, era por esto que se deshacía de su empleado y amante, se sentía un poco mal por dentro, pero era lo mejor.

La noche llego pronto, una noche solitaria y fría, la primera de muchas de la próxima década, era extraño dormir sin el delicioso cuerpo de Grell a su lado, sin nadie a quien abrasar, sin nadie a quien "amar".

* * *

William llego al despacho muy temprano por la mañana, estaba más feliz este día, había dormido muy bien, con la cama para el solo. Al examinar los documentos en su escritorio, se topo con la orden de transferencia de su ex empleado Sutcliff, la orden fue autorizada por el jefe inmediato de ambos, Grell se había marchado a América, Estados Unidos para ser más precisos. No se volverían a ver nunca, William suspiro con resignación y continuo con su papeleo.


End file.
